To Lady Hlin
by Sookie's Secret Santa
Summary: Love from Sookie's Secret Santa xXx


_Any author's notes from the person who wrote this gift fic have been removed to prevent any identifying information being revealed. The individual author can post this story to their own profile, complete with intended A/Ns, after the 26th December. We hope this gift fic is enjoyed by all – but mostly for the person it was written for. Thank you to this author for taking part in the first Sookie's Secret Santa fic exchange. Due to the number of participants it will be impossible to post all of the stories in one day - don't worry, everyone will get their gift before Christmas Eve :o)_

_Santa's little helpers_

_Blakes Boogie & Jan of Arc xx_

Title: A Marry Naughty Christmas

To: Sinnerlikeme (Happy Holidays, girl!)

Summary: Sookie gives her Viking a very special Christmas gift. Sometime after Season 4 (if Sookie hadn't been a dumbass). Tushy action accoming!

...

Sookie lay back, adjusting the slinky, red negligee she wore as she took her seductive position on Eric's enormous, King-sized bed, the burgundy silk sheets feeling unbelievably nice against her mostly bare skin.

_Now, to wait..._

She wasn't gonna lie. She was nervous.

And rightfully so, too.

She had had this planned perfectly: Pam was currently at Fangtasia, distracting her grumpy Maker into some emergency she made up quite nicely, in order for him to stick around at the club longer so Sookie can finish at Merlotte's, go home, get ready, and drive to Shreveport and to Eric's house, which she'd never been to.

Suffice it to say, she hadn't been all that shocked to drive up to a gated, incredibly large colonial-style mansion-sized dwelling in the more rural part of Shreveport. Eric had always mentioned his love of the woods, even telling her about tales of his childhood escapades in hiding from his father's demands and rollicking with his fellow compadres during his adult,Viking years before he was made vampire.

Sookie just couldn't wait to give her man his gift.

They'd been together for a few months and they'd done mostly everything under the sun.

Almost.

She took a deep breath ion and then out. She and Bill, despite his vampiric nature, hadn't done stuff really that adventurous in the bedroom. Mostly missionary, him or her on top, and maybe some instances of oral sex. But, not much else.

But, _ohh_, the things she'd learned with Eric...

She blush, even now, as she remembered the things they had done so far in their sexual relationship. She didn't _really_ have names for them but, half the things he'd done to her (and had her do to him) were things she didn't even know existed. Unbelievably satisfying, amazing things, no less.

But, there was still one thing they still had yet to do. One place he hadn't taken her.

And she loved Eric. She trusted him. He'd already had everything other part of her. So, why not this?

Her thoughts then interrupted by the sound of a door opening and slamming.

He was home! She thought excitedly.

Repositioning herself in the middle of his bed and spreading her legs a little, she waited, containg her excitement at the thought of Eric finding her here, considering he'd never taken her before (she'd managed to wrangle the address and directions out of Pam after the vampiress had been let in on her plan).

And sure enough, she heard footsteps, _his_ footsteps, coming up his stairs.

She was pretty sure, at this point, that the scent of her arousal would pinpoint her location exactly and if not... well, it would definitely be worth it to see his face when he walked into his bedroom to find her nearly splayed out on his four-poster bed.

The footsteps were stepping closer... Closer... Closer...

And there he was. Looming. Tall, dark and magnificent at the doorway.

She watched as a myriad of emotions washed over hisa handsome face. Surprise, adoration, love and most unshockingly lust.

"Lover?" He asked in a questioning way. God, he was beautiful. She still couldn't believe, even after all this time, that this man, who could have literally anybody, man or woman, had picked her. She'd obviously made it hard and not to mention, difficult on him soo many times before she eventually gave into him yet he still waited, biding time until she did.

And she was glad he did.

"Eric." In a very purposeful move, she stretched out, knowing the gesture would elongate her torso, jut out her breasts and give him an appreciative view of her scantily clad frame. "Soo happy to see you home." She said, with a mindful purr in her Southern twang, again knowing it would drive him crazy.

"So, it would appear." He responded raspily as he edged forward gracefully towards his bed. "And to a Christmas gift, no less."

She eyed his lean, powerful form stepping closer and closer to her, her arousal escalating rapidly, moisture pooling between her legs at the sight of him before she sat up, kneeling on the bed and crossing the length of it to him just as he got to the foot of the mattress.

Placing her palms on his chest, she lraned up and whispered in his ear. "I just wanted to give you an early present to celebrate the holidays."

She then nibbled on the lobe near as his arms all but crushed her to his hard chest and he turned his face so their lips could meet for a kiss.

They both moaned at the contact, their tongues meeting in a passionate, tangled mess of sheer dominance (of which he would always win, apparently), her fingers tunneling into his soft sandy hair as his did the same, then tugging her by the hair to reveal her long throat to him and began nibbling and laying harsh kisses on the column there.

Her eyes rolled back at the sensation. He was just soo good at this. So good at everything.

Just as his hand started trailing downwards, no doubt looking for the heat between her legs, she stopped and pressed on his chest to make him do the same. "Wait, wait..." She whispered breathlessly.

"Why?" He growled and she felt a jolt of heat throughout her body when she saw that his fangs were out. A sight that _never_ failed to get her going.

"My gift." She looked him the eye as she pushed away from him and crawled backwards on the bed again before turning around and getting on her hands and knees, turning her face to look over her shoulder and see his reaction.

His blue gaze burned her and rapidly looked back and forth between her eyes and the derriere no doubt revealed bare under her short as hell red nightie. "What is this?" There was a note of dis belief in his tone but, no disgust or anger. If anything, he sounded more lust-bound than before.

She knew he desired her like this. He'd never said anything but, she wasn't stupid. He'd probably done this soo many times with soo many others. But, he loved her. And she hadn't been comfortable with tryuing it before.

But, she was now.

"It's your Christmas present." She managed huskily behind her shoulder, meeting his burning eyes.

It was maube a second or two before Sookie found herself on all fours facing Eric's mirror, her naked vampire behind, meeting her eyes lasciviously through their reflections.

He spoke in a dark voice as his hands massaged her butt cheeks, squeezing and kneading her hot flesh as she gasped at the touch. "You're giving me this gift? This _treasure_ of yours?"

His eyed her behind as he touched her, making her moan as his fingers tapped at her other entrance. "Yesss." She hissed, her excitement and anticipation unbearable now.

He tested her some more, finding her wetter than usual. "And you've already prepared yourself?"

"Ohh... Yes... Oh, God!" He scissored in and out of her well-lubricated entryway. "Just... do it... just, please give it to me!" She groaned desperately, then gasped again as the tip of his erection rubbed against her.

He bunched up her negligee until it gathered at her breasts, laying kisses from above her bum to up her spine and she shivered at the sensation. "Shhh... Just relax, my love." He soothed, rubbing his big hands over the goosebumps on her arms.

They both groaned as he pushed forward, the blunt head of him being engulfed deep into her from behind, spreading her untouched rosebud. "Fuck." He growled savagely at the sensation.

Through their reflections in the mirror, she could see it all: His magnificent, powerful body pale body grasping onto her smaller, golden frame, her hair spilling in a veil over her face, the muscles at his neck coiling with tension, eyebrows touching in concentration as he pushed in more. God, it felt like she was swallowing his length into her body, squezzing onto him intently even as she felt the burning throbbing over the nearly unbearable stretching. "Oh my God." She moaned as she took more of him in.

"Soo... Fucking... Tight..." He groaned in strain as he pushed another inch. Then another. Then another.

He seemned to go on and on until finally, she had taken all of him.

Then he pulled back til just the tip of him was nestled into her folds before thrusting back in again, repeating the movement until she screamed in ecstasy. "Aaah!"

He bottomed out in mid-thrust and setlled his weight on hers, kissing her neck as he rolled his hips into hers, making her moan deeply as he growled at the way her inner muscles clutched him inside her.

They clasped hands as he embraced her from behind, both shouting in pleasure as they came together in a sweaty, tangled mess of sweat and sex.

She lay in that same position beneathe him as he leaned towards her ear and whispered. "I love you, my Sookie."

"I love you, too." She managed through a parched throat.


End file.
